To Forever Be Burned
by Olahomro
Summary: Ichigo finds all his friends and family dead. So he ends the monster who started it all. No actual plot


I don't know about my story Going Gone and Off To Heaven guys. I lost my notepad that had the next chapter and I really don't wanna re-write it. But here this is to make up for that.

Done: 3-13-15

* * *

Wherever he looked, there were dead bodies. He choked, the smell was so strong and horrid. He sees Mayuri first, not really feeling any emotion for him, as he wasn't close to the captain. Then, Komamura. Still, no feeling, just a subtle sadness for the loss of life. Then Yumichika, with a signed Ikkaku laying over his slightly burned body. His breath hitched, he was closer to these than the captains he passed.

Then Kenpachi, the brash captain and close friend of his, with a look of surprise on his still face. Then he looked over at-and here he choked- Yachiru, her poor body all bloodied, laying next to her captain, a pained look on her face. Then Jushiro, laying in Shunsui's arms. Blood coming out of his mouth. It looks flakey, he thought. They must have been here for a while.

He looked to Shunsui, his face had a pained expression, much like Yachiru's, dried blood that had once been dripping exiting from his lips. He kept going, wanting to see if the monster who started all this was dead yet. He next saw Soifon and Yoruichi. His eyes started to sting. He was close to these two. They had both taught him many things.

Though mostly, it was how to fight if he lost Zangetsu. It was hard, but he moved on. Next he saw Kisuke, Tessai, Ururu, and Jinta. All bodies facing up, watching the crying sky with dead eyes. His eyes started to leak. These four-even Tessai, he had taught Ichigo how to use kidou. Some useful things incase he ever lost his sword. Not much different from the reasons Soifon and Yoruichi taught him.- had been great friends to him and his family.

He didn't come across many more captains, he just wanted to find his family. Yes, even his sisters. The innocent Karin and Yuzu. He wasn't sure when they were involved. He was too busy being tortured by Aizen's Espada. Namely, Ulquiorra. Perfect for the job, really. Emotionless, no fear in killing the subject just wanting to get his point into the receiving end's head that he is 'in charge and he should give up because no one will come and save him. That he can't and never will escape'.

But he did. He didn't know how though. It must have been his hollow, Ogichi, and Zangetsu who got him out. He was too weak to do it on his own, so they must have helped him. Eventually, he found his family, all dead. Broken and bloodied. Dead eyes praying to the weeping heavens to save them. But alas, that wish would never come true.

Then he sees the _monster who started all of this. Sousuke Aizen. The man who thought he could gain a power only Kami could have. He had the NERVE TO HURT HIS FAMILY!_ Oh look, he seems to still be breathing. Well, not for long. Ichigo slowly walked up to him and said, "Pathetic. A Kami like you, dying?" Aizen looked at him and had the nerve to smile at him despite everything he has done to him.

"A-ah, Ich-Ichigo. How are y-you?" The Kami asked. Ichigo scowled. "Not good enough, trash. Now tell me, what's a Kami like yourself doing dying on the ground?" "Well," Aizen started, "I wasn't too lucky when your father found the strength to stab me. But when he did, he had a smile on his face and sI heard him whisper, _'I know, I will be with you soon.' _

"If I didn't know any better, I would say he was talking to your mot-" But he never got to finish. The hybrid had run him through his poor, cold heart with his zanpakuto. After all, he had no right to talk about his mother. He had sent Grand Fisher to eat her soul. Which is the same as killing her himself. Ichigo bends down and picks up the Hogyoku.

In its dying moments, it tries to latch itself to one last person. The one who wants it the least of all. This sphere has ruined so much. Ruined so many lives. He won't connect to it. He wants it to be gone. So, he closes his hand to crush it and while it withers away, it leaves a burn on his hand. It doesn't heal with his hollow powers and so he says,

"To forever be burned."


End file.
